neomidgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Garland
Garland (ガーランド''Gārando'') is the primary antagonist in the original Final Fantasy. A former knight of Cornelia who has fallen from grace, the Warriors of Light fight him near the beginning of the game. Although dispatched, it is discovered that Garland has enacted a plan to create a time loop, allowing him to exist forever and eventually become the demon Chaos. Personality In the original Final Fantasy, Garland's personality receives little in the way of development. In Dissidia Final Fantasy, however, he seems to have a direct and brutal personality with a love of war and conflict, which the other characters reference in their battle quotes. He also has an obsession with the concept of endless cycles, alluding to the Time Loop in the original game and a strong connection to Chaos. Like the other villains, he is extremely arrogant. Story Garland was created in Lufenia by Cid to utilize the "power of discord," in order to fight the Lufenians' enemies. He and his wife saw Garland as their own child, rather than just an experiment. As such, he was raised as their own, until he was taken away to a research laboratory. Experiments were performed upon him to enhance his abilities, and he was used to defeatOmega and the Summoned Beasts used by his captors' enemies to wage war on them, ultimately destroying the enemy civilization. Garland then became non-responsive, so his captors cloned his foster mother to attempt to regain control of his powers. Garland was eventually rescued by his true foster mother, though he was twisted and thin from the experiments and warfare. On their way out, his mother was severely injured by a soldier who caught them escaping, which eventually led to Garland unconsciously summoning The Void which swallowed him into nothingness, leaving his adoptive mother alone in the decimated facility. What happens next is unclear, but Garland's fate becomes intertwined with Chaos and he is eventually summoned by the god as one of the villains to fight the Warriors of Cosmos. Garland eventually became a knight in Cornelia and gained much respect. During Final Fantasy, Garland kidnapsPrincess Sarah and flees to the Chaos Shrine demanding the king hand control of the kingdom to him in exchange for her life. The Warriors of Light travel to the Shrine and battle Garland, and easily kill him and rescue Sarah. Afterward, the warriors travel the world to fight the Four Fiends of Chaos that had drained the Crystals of their power. However, the power of the Crystals the Fiends had drained was funneled into a Dark Crystal in the Chaos Shrine, opening a portal to the past. With the Crystals restored, the Warriors of Light are told the Fiends were originally sent from two thousand years in the past, and their master is in that time. Using the Dark Crystal the Warriors travel to the past and defeat the Fiends again, and eventually find Garland alive. Garland tells the Warriors of Light that the power of the Four Fiends in the present sent him to the past when he was on the brink of death after his defeat, and Garland then sent the Four Fiends in the past to the present. By this, Garland has created a time loop that will allow him to live forever. Garland absorbs the Fiends' power and transforms into Chaos to do battle with the heroes. However, Chaos is defeated and the time loop is broken, restoring the land. The epilogue states that when the Warriors of Light return to the future, Garland will be among those waiting and the time loop, now broken, will have never existed. While not directly stated, this suggests that Garland may have remained the benevolent knight of Cornelia he once was.